Yugoslavian LPD kit
The LPD (Latin Serbian: Lični Pribor za Dekontaminaciju - "Personal Decontamination Kit") is a Yugoslav chemical decontamination and first aid kit. Tin It comes in a case made of some form of metal that in structure rather resembles the canister/tin used for the M5 eye ointment issued by the US. The top of the tin is marked LPD model 1, and the sides have a list of contents, a manufacturer's mark, a warning to not get decontaminating powder in your eyes, and basic instructions for the use of each component of the kit. The LPD can sometimes be found in Yugoslav M1 and MC1 gas mask kits, though it appears that neither kit always contains the LPD. Whether this is due to the removal of the LPD after the fact or because the LPD was only issued in these kits for a certain timeframe is unknown. Attached to the inside of the canister lid is paper tissue (Serbian: Papirna Maramica) - which is used as blotting paper to remove liquid agents from the skin. The inside of the tin has a plastic pull-tab, which allows for the contents to be removed from the can easily and quickly. Contents * 1 bottle of decontaminating powder, wrapped in more paper tissue * 1 small plastic tube containing sodium bicarbonate * 1 small plastic tube containing two ampules of blood agent antidote (most likely amyl nitrite) * 1 plastic case containing two syrettes- one of atropine sulfate, the other of 2-PAM * A few wads of cotton, held in a plastic tube Usage The decontaminating powder is dusted over the exposed areas after liquid agents have been removed by blotting paper. The powder is then wiped off using the provided papers. The sodium bicarbonate is added to a canteen that is half filled with water. The solution should be shaken thoroughly to ensure that the sodium bicarbonate fully dissolves into the water. The solution is then used to decontaminate the eyes, throat, and nose. The blood agent antidotes come in two glass ampules. To use, crush the gauze-wrapped end of the ampule and turn it so that the gauze-wrapped end points towards the ground (this allows the gauze to be soaked with the liquid). After the gauze is completely soaked, place the ampule in your gas mask. The soaked gauze will emit vapors that will help to counteract the effects of some blood agents. To use the syrettes, open the plastic bags containing the syrettes. Push the cap down fully and twist it slightly to puncture the seal located inside the syrette, then remove the cap. Do this for the syrette you are about to use, and only when you are about to use it. Then, squeeze the syrette carefully until a small bead of the antidote emerges at the tip of the needle. Push the needle into your thigh and squeeze the syrette, making sure that all of the anitdote is dispensed. Dispose of the used syrette. Use in Iraq It is interesting to note that Iraq either purchased a contract of these from the manufacturer or copied it, as LPD-type decontamination kits have been found in Iraq with arabic markings. 8226078964 89927d3917 z.jpg|Iraqi copy of the LPD 8226079746_8169748fd4_z.jpg|Iraqi copy of the LPD A video of the original Yugoslav LPD can be found here. Category:Decontamination Kits Category:Yugoslavia